Going On A Bike Ride
by mryddinwilt
Summary: Somethings a foster kid doesn't learn, somethings a man from the Enchanted Forest has never tried. My cute, short, take on CaptainSwan and learning how to ride a bike.


The crash was loud and came from the boathouse. Hook, startled from his contemplation of the sea, runs to investigate. Wondering briefly what new danger has arisen in the accursed town. He enters at full tilt, his black coat flapping behind him.

"Swan!"

He rushes to her side his eyes searching the area for an enemy. His sword drawn.

Emma is sprawled on the ground an overturned boat and toolbox nearby.

"What happened? Who did this?" His posture remains tense, his eyes alert for possible threats. Emma lets out a groan more embarrassed than hurt at being discovered.

The sound pulls Hook toward her. He almost kneels beside her but she sits up a scowl on her face.

"Nothing. Nobody." she waves him away.

Hook relaxes, the tension leaving his body. He casually rests his sword on his shoulder and contemplates Emma as she brushes her hands on her jeans a look of angry determination on her face. He can't help the curiosity he feels at this odd scene. She moves to stand and Hook steps forward with a hand to help her. Emma looks at the hand, considering pushing him away but grasps it instead.

"Thanks." she mutters.

He pulls her up quickly and even manages to resist the urge to pull her closer to him than necessary. Emma is less successful, holding his hand just a little too long before turning away. She takes two steps before bending down and lifting a bicycle from the wreckage of the boat.

Hook raises an eyebrow both confused and amused. Of course he has seen bicycles around town and he understand their purpose. He just can't figure out why Emma has one. Then it dawns on him why Emma and the bike were both on the ground and a smirk turns up his lips.

Emma rolls her eyes when she catches his face, knowing that he has worked out that she crashed on the bike.

"It's for Henry." she explains. "He wants to go for a bike ride in the woods this weekend."

"And you are in the boathouse because...?"

"Because…" Emma pauses uncomfortable. She knows that sharing this bit of information shouldn't be a big deal but it feels like one. But she also knows that Hook's curiosity will lead him to the truth eventually. She sighs. "Because I don't know how to ride a bike."

Emma hates admitting this. She hates it because every time she has told someone this they inevitably ask "Why?" and then she has to explain. She has to explain that she grew up in the foster care system. She has to explain that foster parents don't have kids bikes just lying around. She has to explain that nobody ever taught her how to ride. She might evenend up telling how when she got older she decided that riding bikes was stupid and swore she would never learn. A promise she had fully intended to keep. But when Henry asked she just couldn't tell him no. So she had snuck away to finally learn and it wasn't going very well.

She waits for Hook's laughter or his well phrased taunt or worse a sympathetic look. Her arms across her chest, her eyes sparking with challenge.

"I don't know how to ride one of those contraptions either. Honestly, love, they look a bit unstable." he gestures to the evidence of her crash.

Emma can't help the laugh that bubbles out of her chest. The tension and frustration she had been feeling all day melting away. Belatedly she remembers that Hook is not from Storybrooke. He doesn't have fake memories to help him understand the differences of this realm. It's something she often forgets because Hook seems to almost effortlessly navigate the Land Without Magic. It cheers her that he doesn't understand that learning to ride a bike is a rite of passage so he doesn't see her inability to ride as unusual.

"How exactly does it work?" Hook breaks into her thoughts his blue eyes alight with curiosity as he examines the bike.

"Well. You sit here and use the handlebars to steer." Emma gestures as she talks. "You push the pedals with your feet to go forward and these are the brakes."

"Hmmm." Hook looks skeptically at the bike. "And your forward motion and balance keeps you from falling over?"

Emma blows out a puff of air. "I guess. I haven't exactly gotten that far yet."

Hook nods; his hand rising to stroke his chin. "The principle seems fairly straightforward."

"Ya? I'd like to see you try it." Emma replies grumpily.

"Okay Swan. I accept your challenge."

Emma grins. "Be my guest."

Hook pulls the bike to him and swings his leather clad leg over the seat. He sits and kicks at the pedals trying to adjust them while he moves his hand and hook to a comfortable position on the handlebars. Eventually he looks up at Emma with cocksure grin.

"Now, love, don't be angry when I best you." Emma rolls her eyes but her grin remains in place. She steps back and motions for him to start.

Hook shoots her a smile and then pushes off. Rather than try to put his feet on the pedals he keeps his feet on the ground. He shuffles forward gaining speed before lifting his feet up and attempting to balance. For a few seconds he goes straight but then the front wheel starts to wobble. He turns the wheel but too quickly and is forced to put his feet down to avoid toppling over. Undeterred he tries again moving further down the boat house. Seeming to forget about Emma and his boast as he becomes completely engrossed in mastering a new skill.

Emma watches surprised and pleased at his progress. She has to admit that he is a much faster learner and possesses a lot more patience than she does. By the time he returns to her he has mastered keeping his balance. As he glides towards her he flashes a grin and Emma can't help returning it. And not because the fearsome Captain Hook is on a bicycle, his black coat billowing behind him but because he looks so very happy.

Just then he hits the rope that is lying on the ground and the bike comes to an abrupt halt tipping Hook to the ground with a crash.

"Bloody hell!" he yells. Emma laughs.

"Not as straightforward as you thought."

Hook groaned in response. Extracting himself from the bike and standing up.

"You win Swan. That bloody thing is much harder than it looks." He pushes the bike toward her.

"And I thought you loved a challenge?" He chuckled softly at that.

"That I do." They stood there smiling at each other the bike between them. Enjoying the easiness of just being near each other. The silence grows long enough for Emma to wonder when Hook had become such a bright point in her life. Chasing away the hurt and frustrations of her past with a raised eyebrow and a calming presence.

"Well. I will let you get back to your practice." he leans the bike towards her. Emma steps closer, not looking at the bike at all but staring at him.

In a quick motion she reaches up and pulls his lips to hers. The contact is quick, more friendly than passionate. She pulls away to see Hook's eyebrows raised she answers his unasked question.

"Thank you." She wants to say more. To explain how he has brightened her day, her life. How she no longer feels lacking or broken because she can't ride a bike. How he has changed her frustrating and depressing quest into a fun challenge. But she isn't very good with words and so she tries to communicate it all with eyes.

He grins and lifts a strand of hair with his hook.

"There was a time that your thanks lasted a bit longer" he dips his head for another kiss and this time she meets him with a bit more passion hoping the slide of her tongue and the pull of her fingers in his hair can convey her unspoken thoughts. She breaks away when she can't breath and playfully pushes him away.

"Now go. I have some practicing to do."

Hook dips into a mock bow and with one last smirk walks away. Before walking out the door he turns.

"Emma. You will figure this out. I have yet to see you fail."

She grins in spite of herself and then turns back to the bike eager to prove him right.

**A/N**

**This was just something I couldn't get out of my head. I just love these two! Can't wait for the hiatus to be over!**


End file.
